Returning
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: Doesnt the title say enough? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

New story? Or one shot. I don't know yet. Review!

Olivia downed another shot. The alcohol burning in her throat, stinging. She set the glass down and smiled to the guy next to her. She didn't know who he was. But he was buying the drinks, so what did it matter who he was. From her slightly burry vision she could see he was handsome. With dark brown hair carelessly messy, and dark brown eyes. He was clean-shaven, and had straight white teeth. He looked expensive.

"Another?" He asked, his voice deep, sexy.

"Why not?" She grinned at him, crossing her legs causing her skin tight red dress to hike up another few inches up her thigh.

He looked down, smiled, and called the bartender. "So whats your name?"

"Olivia and yours?" Liv asked taking the glass.

"David. I'm a real estate agent, what about you?" David asked watching her down the drink in one swallow.

"Its a secret." Liv whispered, giggling. She was drunk, which wasn't a good sign.

The door chimed, opened, and a bunch of guys came in laughing. They all looked to be in there forty's and fifty's. They grabbed a table and ordered drinks. Something tugged at Liv, something familiar but she couldn't place it. She felt something, something familiar that she hasn't felt in a long time. She glanced at the men again and froze.

Elliot Stabler was sitting there staring right at her. OMG. She hasn't seen him since he left without saying goodbye. She hasn't talked to him since then. That was seven months ago. It was October now. What was he doing here? No wonder she felt something, it was the bond between them; the certain awareness of each other that made them realize their were in close approximate of each other.

She suddenly felt a furious blinding anger at him, and without thinking pulled David close to her and kissed him hard. He tasted like scotch, and he wasn't too slow to grab her ass and pull her on him.

"Lets take this somewhere else." She whispered after a few minutes of hot kissing. She wasn't going to deny, he could _kiss_. That should show Elliot.

"My pleasure." David said pulling her off of him, wrapping a secure arm around her waist, and throwing a hundred on the table.

Liv ignored the fiery look that she felt burning in her back as she walked out, swinging her ass a little more for good measure. She always knew Elliot appreciated her looks, that he enjoyed looking at her. She also knew he didn't like her to go home with strangers. And she knew for a _fact _he was following them right now, making her feel in power.

When they were halfway across the dark parking lot, she pulled David against a car and started to kiss him. He kissed her hotly, swiftly, and in control. He hiked up her dress, pulled down her black lace thong, and without even breaking stride he put two fingers in her making her gasp.

"Oh David…" She moaned, a little louder than necessary.

David grinned, and pumped harder making her come a couple minutes later.

"My turn." He said huskily unzipping himself.

Liv discreetly looked to the side and found Elliot watching intently in the shadows. Smiling wickedly, she went down on her knees and sucked the whole thing in her mouth. She did things she never did before, did things she knew he wanted her to do. When she was done, she let go with a _pop, _and kissed him hard letting him taste himself.

"That was fun." She said, kissed him again, and walked off. Elliot and David both cursed, not satisfied.

When the doorbell rang, Liv grinned and opened the door.

Elliot was standing there, his sapphire eyes burning. "_What _the hell was that?"

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" Liv asked, her face fake surprised.

"Don't act like you didn't see me Olivia." Elliot growled, locking the door behind him. He looked at her. She was still wearing that eye catching dress, the dress that almost killed him in lust. Her hair was tussled, and her lips were a ruby red.

"I haven't seen you in seven months." Liv said crossing her arms, making her chest push out even more. He felt himself twitch, and tried to ignore it.

Elliot stalled, not knowing what to say.

"How could you leave?" She asked her voice low, cold, deadly. "How could you leave without saying goodbye?"

Elliot swallowed, not knowing on how to respond. How could he tell her that he couldn't work there anymore because he was a monster? How could he tell her that he still woke up drenched in cold sweat? That he couldn't face her? The one good thing in his life, the light to his tunnel, knowing that he was tainted?

Liv just watched him, a uncharacteristic cold look on her face, forbidding.

"I had to leave." Elliot began after clearing his throat.

"I know." Liv replied.

"I couldn't say goodbye Olivia. I just couldn't." Elliot didn't know what to say. What could he say to make everything better? To make her forgive him? Because he needed her forgiveness. Like a man dying of thirst.

"Thats good to know. After twelve years of working together, of going beyond the levels of partnership, to be just dumped like trash. Real nice." Liv said sarcastically.

Elliot didn't like the venom in her voice "I couldn't face you Olivia. I killed the girl I was bound to protect. I protected a rapist! How could I face you afterwards? How could I show my face to anyone? I had to leave. I _needed_ to leave. But I couldn't say goodbye and hurt you Olivia."

"So it was ok to disappear? Do you know how many times I called you? How much I went to your house? You never responded! You never called me back! The one time someone actually answered was Kathy. And all she said was you needed time. But I didn't want to hear it from her, I wanted to hear it from you! I understand why you left Elliot. I do. But by doing so, you lost me. You hurt me. You took away the one thing I went to work for besides the victims. I thought we were close. I thought I could count on you. I guess I was wrong." Liv said her eyes filling up with tears. He needed to leave before she broke down. He couldn't see her like this, vulnerable. Broken. Because he left her.

Elliot watched her, listened, and hated himself for being the cause of her sadness. Of her heartache.

"How can I make it better? Just tell me Liv, I'll do it. Whatever it takes." Elliot said, longing to pull her close and comfort her but he knew she would push him away.

Liv wiped her eyes and pointed to the door "What can you do to make it better? You can leave."

So! Did you like it? Yes, no? REVIEW! Please please please :)


	2. Chapter 2

So since I got alot of alerts, heres a new chapter :) And I'm sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile. :(

Chapter 2

Leave? She wanted him to leave? Of course she did. Elliot looked at her.

"Elliot. Leave." Liv requested again turning her back on him so he couldn't see the tears spilling down on her cheeks.

"If thats what you want, then ok." Elliot answered briskly walking to the door and opening it "But i'm not giving up." He closed the door with a sharp click.

Liv spun around, furious.

He wasn't going to give up? Give up on what? She wasn't a prize to be won. She was done with him. If she ever saw him again…she sighed heavily and went to take a shower.

The next day around five in the afternoon.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Nick Amaro said tentatively.

Liv looked up from the case she was reviewing for court "I'm busy, but go ahead."

"Oh ok." Nick said uncomfortably.

Liv looked down at the case again, annoyed. Didn't he see that she didn't want anything to do with him? That she didn't want to start a relationship, when something might happen?

Fin and Munch watched the exchange, and shared a heavy look.

When Nick downed his jacket and left Munch spoke up "Whats up with you Liv? He was just trying to be nice. Why are you being so hostile?"

Liv skewered him with her eyes "I don't want a relationship with the guy, ok? So back off."

Before Munch could snap back a retort Fin stepped in "Liv. What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Liv asked surprised. How did he know?

"You're acting like a bitch, and that doesn't happen unless something big happened. So what happened?" Fin repeated watching her with those dark brown eyes.

Liv put down her pen and leaned back in her chair sighing "I saw Elliot yesterday."

"What?" Munch and Fin said together.

"Ya I know." Liv said folding her arms, frowning.

"Where? What did he say?" John asked as Fin was opening his mouth.

Fin gave him a dirty look as Liv answered "I saw him at a bar." She blushed as she thought what she had done while Elliot was watching. When has she become so bold? Exposing herself to a stranger and her ex-partner?

"And?" Fin prompted.

"We talked. I told him to leave."

Liv replied not wanting to go into details. Like how close she was to falling to her knees and begging him to come back when the door shut behind him. And how she hated herself and him for making her think to resort to that.

"I don't blame you Liv." Fin said gently sitting on the edge of her desk.

Liv looked at him realizing for the first time how handsome he was. How caring. Would he ever leave her too?

"I got a package for a Olivia Benson?" A delivery boy interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm Olivia." She said standing up. He handed her a small package, and she paid him.

She sat down again when he left, tipping his hat.

She looked at it. It was small about the size of her hand, and she opened it. There was a simple black card inside. On one side there was a badge with familiar numbers that caused her heart to hurt. On the other side was two simple words.

But they held a bigger meaning.

_Semper Fi. _

_Always Faithful._

_Elliot._

Her hand shook, her eyes filled with tears. How could he still cause a reaction from her? Its been seven months, damn it!

"Liv? What is it?" Fin asked, worried.

"Nothing." She ripped it into shreds and threw it into the trash. Gaining recompose of her self, she looked at him. "Its nothing."

Review! :) I know this story is kind of sad, but I wanted a story that we see how much Liv is hurting first, before she goes with Elliot you know? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Second update! I know you guys hate me, but please bear with me.

Review!

Chapter 3

10 months later.

She learned to deal. She learned to forget. And she learned to love again. Yes, she was finally with a man she could let go with. David the new ADA. He was charming, handsome, funny and easy going. She's been with him for a month now, and she was happy.

Her and her partner Nick learned to tolerate each other and now were on good terms. They were even friends, and she was friends with Rollins too. Weird, but good.

She hasn't seen Elliot since that night. Even though she's been getting calls, and letters. But lately the calls has stopped. It was weird. She didn't know how much she looked forward to the messages until it was gone.

"You cooked for me? Thats so sweet." Liv smiled, emerging from the bedroom and finding a feast on the table. David was sitting with the newspaper already open but he closed it when he saw her.

"Anything for you." He kissed her and handed her her plate.

"Mmm, waffles and eggs? Is that your subtle way of telling me I'm to skinny?" Liv teased, placing her napkin on her lap.

"Yes." David looked at her seriously for a moment, then grinned.

"Well thanks a lot." Liv grinned, and she took a bite. "Your cooking never fails to amaze me."

"I try." David beamed and poured some more coffee.

"Whats on the agenda for today?" Liv asked stirring creme in her cup.

"A open rape case, and a child abuse case. You?" David asked, frowning slightly.

"One open case, as far as I know." Liv answered frowning too as she always did when she thought about her cases.

"Well lets enjoy ourselves until we have to leave. We have a hour at least." David spoke, smiling at her.

"What did you have in mind?" Liv asked cocking her head to the side, making her hair fall over one eye.

David swallowed "I uh.."

Liv grinned and got up, she went over to him and kissed him "Shh, lets not talk."

"Ok." David said, pulling her closer.

"Morning guys. What do we have today?" Liv asked walking in the prescient.

"Morning Liv. Nothing, yet. But our witness for the Amelia case is here." Nick told her.

"Really? Good. Lets go talk to her." Liv said shrugging out of her jacket and hanging it on her chair.

"After you, then." Nick said gesturing her to the room.

6:42 pm.

"Today was quiet, for once." Rollins commented as she looked through her paperwork.

"Too quiet." Liv told her looking through her files.

"Isn't it always weird to find the prescient so quiet after a busy day?" Nick asked looking around the quiet building.

"Ya." Liv agreed.

"Anyways I'm done. Any of you guys need a ride?" Rollins asked getting up and putting on her jacket.

"Nope, but thanks." Nick told her.

"Same." Liv said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow. Have a good night." Rollins said and headed out.

"Guess its just me and you huh?" Nick grinned.

"Yup." Liv smiled and focused on her work.

They worked for about a hour commenting from time to time about little things.

Until a delivery boy came in.

"Im looking for Olivia Benson?"

"This is she."

"I have a letter for you. Can you sign please?"

"Sure." After signing, he gave her the letter and left.

"Whose it from, Liv?" Nick asked watching her open it.

"A friend." Liv said, reading the words.

_Liv. _

_This is going to be my last letter. I don't know if your even reading my letters or just tearing them into shreds. But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. By the time you are reading this, I will be on a plane headed to California. I got a job there as head of security at a five star hotel. I already sent all my things, and I said my necessary goodbyes. But I couldn't border that plane without writing this to you. I couldn't. I came to see you one last time on April 14 but you were standing outside with a man and I didn't want to disturb you. Whoever he was, I hope he makes you happy. I could tell your were happy by the smile on your face. You deserve the best, Liv. I know I left you there alone. I know I broke your heart and trust, but I just wanted to say that I sincerely loved working with you for those 12 long years. You were my everything, Liv. My partner, best friend, the person that I trusted the most. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and I hope you have a happy long life. _

_Love always, _

_Elliot. _

Liv looked up, and a single tear ran down her cheek and splashed on the page.

"Liv whats wrong?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Nothing, Nick. I have to go, see you tomorrow." Liv said wiping her cheeks. She got up threw her jacket on and left leaving Nick to look after her quizzically.

Liv closed the door behind her and threw her stuff on the counter. Taking the letter she pulled out her phone and sat down on her couch. She looked at the letter and than at the phone, debating. Should she call him? What would she say if she did? _Oh hey Elliot I got your letter, and I just wanted to say that I'm sad you left._ _Even though I have no right to be._

No, that was bullshit. She didn't even have the right to feel this way. _She _was the one ignoring him. Hasn't she for the past 10 months? She had no right to call him and beg for him to come back.

Liv sighed, and opened the letter again.

She read the words, memorizing them, wiping her fingers against the letters. His handwriting was always neat. Dark, and bold. But never messy.

She broke down, missing him already.

Missing the man she never let go of. The man that was her everything to.

_Elliot. _

Review.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
